The Joker
The Joker (Real name: Jack Napier) The Joker is a sadistic, monstorus sociopathic escuse for a human being who serves as a dreaded enemy for many heroes and the personal archnemesis of Bender and Marceline the Vampire Queen. History before the series Joker has lived over hundreds of years, terrorizing the multiuniverse for fun and causing anguish for many universes to his delight. He was mostly invicble until he traveled to the Candy Kingdom and mapulated the Vampire Queen Marceline into being his partner of crime while he was abusing her. But one night everything changed when she brought her best friend with her, Little did he realize her best friend was Bender, who would go on to be Joker's Archenemy for years to come and the person reponsible for his accident. After this accident he blamed all his misery on Bender, and accused of him of stealing his Queen so he went off trying to terrorize and kill them for centuries for this reason. While doing so he caused many heroes's trauma by separating Dib from his real father, driving Ice King into insanity, scarring Dr.Blowhole and his most deplorable act, Terroizing Lizbeth for years for fun by killing her family, torturing her, raping her and putting her in self blame about what happened. Personality While he is not the evilest villain in the multiuniverse, he is one of the worst and most uncaring villains ever. He is a unpredictable sociopath who takes delight in causing misery in other heroes, he does whatever he likes with no remorse, no empathy and no second thoughts. He is feared by many heroes as they fear his wrath on them. Villains don't like him any more than heroes do and even they are afraid of this guy and don't wanna work with him with psychopathic nature. While he has terriozed and tormented many heroes, A certain little girl named Lizbeth has the poor role of being his favorite target, and the person he has did the most harm. To everyone's furustation he never stays dead and always lives another day to pester the others. He is also a backstabber betraying and trying to kill all people who hire him such as Slade, Emperor X and Megatron, the latter time costing his life. Joker loves cheating death so everytime he can return and cause more havoc although Bender sees through it all the time. While he antagonizes all heroes, his main one lies with Bender, his archrival. Joker just loves pestering him, annoying him, talking about him,and does all kinds of acts to get his manbot's attention. Unlike almost all people who know the clown, Joker himself admits he fears the robot but goes against him anyway as he gets jealous if someone steals Bender's attention.or tries to take him down without him. Leaving some people to think what Joker feels about his archfoe, it implied Joker stalks Bender and is obessed with him as he left a message on his answeing machine singing Only you from The No Platters Apperances The Beginning He made his debut appareance as one of Slade's main alleys. But as noted even Slade and the others felt uncomfortable around him and hated him for the acts he committed. Joker here murdered Dib's adoptive parents, Bubbles's' family, destroyed many multiuninverses, and tried to kill them too but he was foiled and sent to hell for his soul Slade Strikes Back However he was set to return as he began haunting from beyond the grave, and then returned to torment the heroes as Bender could attest to. Joker served in the story as the true villain who did things behind the scenes and Bender was there foiling him at every turn. The Joker attempted blackmailing Scrouge into killing Oswald, did the exact same to Emperor X to insure his control over them. He also killed many of other heroes's parents, and raped Lizbeth and mentally tortured with the fate of the multiuniverse. His plans all failed because of that "meddling bot" and alone that "meddlng bot." But Joker could only escape Karma for so long as any time he came contact into his rival, he got his ass kicked hard and made a fool out of. Joker lost his temper and decided to pull his plan out by abducting Lizbeth and forcing the heroes to come after him. His plan nearly worked but Bender foiled him and killed him again (Like he did in the first story) Joker returned as a ghost to get the Disney Angels but Bender once again arrived to foil him and got him in big trouble with Megatron who gobbled up his soul. The Disney Angels and allies believed Joker couldn't cheat death anymore but as usual Bender had second reservations. The V Teams/Caper Island Adventures He Did Not Appear In this Story but He was Mentioned Alot From Scourge and Soometimes The Others, If he was in this story He will Kill The Half of the Heroes. The Great Time Travel Adventure And Bender was proven right when Joker made another return 21 years in the future to smite Lizbeth and her future self at grauduation. Bender was not suprised as he figured out Joker's return days before he showed himself. Joker continued his terror on the multiuniverse working for Marecline's Dad as his right hand man alongside Darkwarrior Duck causing trouble for Bender and MD's alley Inferno Scorpion. Here it was revealed he caused misfortune in Ice King's past as well , Scorpion also had a past with him and Marcline had a hatred of him to rival Bender's. Joker was now out for total revenge against Bender and Marcline for what he believes they did to them, but it's not just them he tormenting Lizbeth too with the feeling that the messy future is her fault. Joker plans to end his revenge when he rids himself of that trash can and vampire. He this time is the secondary main antagonist after Marceline's Dad as once again causes serious trouble to the heroes with vicious mind games. He came very close but was defeated and killed persumably for good by Bender and Marceline. Trivia Joker is defiently the evilest human villain, but he is also the one who gets the most humilating and hillaious comeuppances courtesy of Bender. He is the cause of many a misfortune to heroes, Making him very feared Unlike most villains he has no reasons for his plans he does it for fun May be gay, because of his tendency to murder his girlfriends and obessions with Bender Allies: Marceline's Dad, Darkwarrior Duck, Alt Doof, Eggman Nega, Lockdown, Tarus Bulba, No Heart, Chuckles, Savio, Noid, Professor Hinkle, Me-Mow, Future V Team, Enemies: Bender, Marceline, Dib and his friends, Eddy and The V Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Megatron, Emperor X, The Disney Angels, Ice King, Hans the Puffin, Scropion, Noob. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Roleplaying Category:Magifcent Bastards Category:Members of Marceline's Dad's Empire Category: Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Breakout Characters Category:Second in Command Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Batman Universe Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Seeker Of Vengeance